


Memories

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: - Слава Богу, с тобой всё в порядке.Но Мин не шелохнулся и только осторожно спросил.- Ты кто?Сердце ухнуло вниз.- Я Чжэ Чжунг, - он заглянул в его глаза, чтобы понять шутит Мин или нет. Но в его глазах было только удивление.- А я тебя знаю?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри с 26.08.2008 по 26.10.2008  
> Навеяно фильмом «Длинноногий дядюшка».

\- Когда ты приедешь?  
\- Я буду через 15 минут, - в его голосе слышалась улыбка.  
\- Мин, я же просил тебя не опаздывать, - недовольно сказал Хиро. Хотя это было бесполезно - Чанг Мин всё время опаздывал.  
И даже сегодня! Ведь этот день для них был так важен. Два года назад у них было первое свидание. Глупо, конечно, вести себя как пятнадцатилетние подростки и отмечать что-то, но Мину казалось, что два года вместе это стоят такой глупости.  
\- Знаю, знаю, - засмеялся он. – Не мог же я тебя оставить без подарка.  
Неужели для Мина это так важно, что после работы он поехал за подарком для него?  
\- Мне было бы приятнее, если бы ты не опаздывал, - проворчал он, пытая скрыть радость.  
\- Подожди… - в голосе Чанг Мина проскользнули нотки беспокойства, что заставило Чжэ напрячься. – Что за?..  
Грохот, скрип тормозов - и связь оборвалась. Чжэ Чжунг набрал его еще раз, но абонент был не доступен. И еще раз. Результат тот же. Паника подкатывала, как тошнота к горлу. Потому что он понял, что произошло. Он не знал, что делать, куда бежать, куда звонить. Он даже не знал, где был Мин в момент их разговора. Пальцы сами собой набрали номер Ю Чона.  
\- С ним что-то случилось… – выдохнул Чжэ вместо приветствия. – Он попал в аварию… я не знаю, что делать… куда звонить… я не знаю, где он… и жив ли вообще.  
\- Успокойся.  
\- Твою мать, я и так спокоен! - Конечно, это была ложь, но что он еще мог сказать. – Что делать?  
\- Я позвоню тебе.  
Короткие гудки оставили Чжэ наедине с собой.  
\- Я позвоню?! – истерично переспросил он у замолчавшей трубки. - А мне что делать?!  
Чжэ упал на диван, тот самый диван, который они выбирали вместе. Почему-то именно сейчас он вспомнил тот поход за диваном, как они спорили, как Мин плюхался на каждый, чтобы проверить, достаточно ли он мягкий.  
Сердце колотилось как бешенное, руки вспотели. Он не мог сидеть на месте, но нужно было дождаться звонка Ю Чона. Он уставился на часы над камином, но казалось, что стрелки прекратили двигаться. А в голове был только вопрос «Что делать?»  
Он не знал, сколько времени прошло. Может час, может два. Звонок мобильного заставил его вздрогнуть. На экране высветился номер Микки. Чжэ схватил трубку, но не смог ничего произнести.  
\- Хёнг, я знаю, где он. Его увезли в больницу. Ты слышишь меня?  
Слезы покатились по щекам.  
\- Он в порядке. Он жив, что удивительно. Сказали, что авария была ужасная и ему повезло. Запиши адрес.  
Чжэ дрожащими руками нащупал на журнальном столике карандаш. Пришлось писать почти на ощупь, так как слезы застилали глаза.

\- Вы его друг? Не волнуйтесь так, с ним всё в порядке. Действительно, он как будто в рубашке родился. Такая авария, а у него ни царапины. Хотя головой ударился. Возможна частичная потеря памяти, - тараторил седовласый врач. Чжэ хотелось только одного - чтобы он поскорее заткнулся и позволил ему увидеть Мина.  
\- Если хотите, вы можете его увидеть, но сейчас он спит.  
Чжэ коротко кивнул. Врач показал ему палату, где находился Мин, и оставил его. Он собрался с духом и повернул дверную ручку. В темноте палаты он увидел Чанг Мина. Он спал, совсем бледный, но дышал. Казалось, как будто камень свалился с души Чжэ, как будто жизнь снова обрела звуки и краски, как будто снова в нее вернулся тот неуловимый смысл. Пальцем он дотронулся до его руки. Теплая. Он жив.  
Всю ночь он не мог сомкнуть глаз. Ю Чон приехал в больницу и буквально силком увез Чжэ домой под предлогом отдыха. Но он так и пролежал всю ночь, уставившись в потолок.  
Утром, не завтракая и сообщив на работу о том, что сегодня его не будет, он кинулся в больницу. Микки был уже там.  
\- Ну как он? – с порога спросил Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Мне кажется, в порядке. Ни на что не жалуется, амнезии тоже вроде нет.  
Чжэ даже не стал дослушивать друга и бросился в палату. Мин сидел на кровати и что-то читал. Чжэ быстрым шагом пересек помещение и обнял его. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее.  
\- Слава Богу, с тобой всё в порядке.  
Но Мин не шелохнулся и только осторожно спросил.  
\- Ты кто?  
Сердце ухнуло вниз.  
\- Я Чжэ Чжунг, - он заглянул в его глаза, чтобы понять шутит Мин или нет. Но в его глазах было только удивление.  
\- А я тебя знаю?  
Дыхание перехватило, Чжэ открывал рот, но не мог произнести ни звука. Он его не узнает. Как такое может быть?  
\- Макс? Ты не узнал Хиро? – на пороге стоял Ю Чон, по его лицу было видно, что он удивлен не меньше чем Чжэ.  
\- Так как тебя зовут? Чжэ Чжунг или Хиро? – улыбнулся Мин.  
\- Ты не помнишь? Ты не помнишь меня? – прошептал Чжэ.  
\- Мин, ты что не помнишь, как во время одной пьянки мы дали друг другу прозвища? – осторожно спросил Ю Чон.  
\- Это я помню, - засмеялся он. – Ну и напился ты тогда. Впервые я видел тебя таким.  
\- Чжэ был с нами тогда, вы оба…  
\- Правда? – Чанг Мин удивленно распахнул глаза. – Я не помню тебя на той попойке.  
Чжэ ничего не мог сказать, дышать ему было тяжело, как будто какие-то слова застряли в горле и не дают ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. На негнущихся ногах он вышел из палаты, облокотился о ближайшую стенку и сполз по ней вниз.  
\- Чжэ, ты в порядке? – осторожно спросил Ю Чон, вышедший вслед за ним.  
\- Он меня не помнит, - прошептал Хиро, не поднимая глаз. – Совсем. Могу ли я быть в порядке?  
\- Давай я отвезу тебя домой, а потом узнаю, что к чему.  
Всю дорогу до дома Чжэ молчал. Он просто не мог говорить. Голова болела от обилия мыслей. Хотелось только одного – тишины. И чтобы в голове не маячил один и тот же вопрос «Как такое может быть?»  
Оказавшись дома, он поплелся в спальню, даже не думая о том закрыл ли он дверь и рядом ли Ю Чон. Чжэ упал на кровать и зажмурился. А если это сон? Просто сон. Сейчас он откроет глаза и всё будет как прежде. Мин окажется рядом, улыбнется и пожелает доброго утра.  
\- Эй, выпей это и отдохни немного, - голос Микки вернул его в реальность.  
Чжэ нехотя открыл глаза. Ю Чон стоял рядом в руке у него был стакан воды.  
\- Успокоительное, - он протянул зеленую таблетку. – Мне кажется, иначе ты не заснешь.  
Чжэ молча взял таблетку и запил ее водой.  
\- А теперь отдохни, а я пока всё узнаю.  
Как только за Микки захлопнулась дверь, Чжэ закрыл глаза. Может быть в надежде, что когда он их откроет всё встанет на свои места, а может быть просто уже не мог оставаться в сознании. Он и сам не понял, когда заснул.

\- Давай завтра устроим праздничный ужин, - Мин светился от счастья.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Еще скажи, что ты не помнишь! – кажется, Мин начал заводиться.  
\- Не помню что?  
\- Завтра будет два года, как мы вместе! Чжэ, ты что и правда забыл об этом?! Я же не прошу помнить все даты. Типа первый поцелуй и прочее. Я прошу только запомнить тот день!  
\- Перестань, - Чжэ подошел сзади, обнял его за талию и легонько прикоснулся губами к его шее. - Я исправлюсь. Что ты хочешь завтра на ужин?  
Иногда это срабатывало, и этот раз не был исключением. Мин любил, когда Чжэ для него готовил, поэтому он успокоился.  
\- Я хочу сапсо. Давай я тебе помогу?  
\- Нет уж, спасибо, - рассмеялся Хиро. – Я помню, как ты мне помог в прошлый раз. Пришлось в ресторан идти.  
\- Ну что поделаешь, я не умею готовить, - он улыбнулся и, повернувшись к Хиро, крепко прижал его к себе.

Звонок мобильного заставил Чжэ открыть глаза.  
\- Да?  
\- Это я, - в голосе Ю Чона слышалось волнение. – Приезжай в больницу, срочно!  
Нажав на кнопку отбоя, он посмотрел на часы. Было двенадцать. То ли он не спал вообще, то ли проспал целые сутки. И то, и другое было возможно.  
Он быстро оделся, заглянул в почтовый ящик и, выудив оттуда содержимое, сел в машину. Пока машина прогревалась, он рассмотрел то, что выудил из ящика. Пара счетов, свежая газета - он всё же проспал сутки - и письмо. Письмо для бывшей владелицы этого дома. Это был не первый раз, когда он получал письма, адресованные предыдущей хозяйке. Он всегда заезжал на почту возвращал письма и просил больше не повторять ошибок.  
\- Опять, - он устало вздохнул. Хотя он был благодарен этому письму. Сейчас он думал не о том человеке, который не помнит его, а об этой дурацкой ошибке.  
Дороги были свободны, поэтому он очень быстро добрался до больницы. Ю Чон уже ждал его у входа.  
\- Не ходи к нему.  
\- Что?!  
Нехорошие предчувствия овладели им. Он думал, надеялся, что Мин вспомнит его.  
\- Пойдем, тут недалеко кафе есть.  
Чжэ ничего не понимал.  
\- Он тебя не помнит, - сказал Ю Чон, когда они сели за свободный столик.  
\- Я понял это.  
\- Сегодня приезжали его родители. Он их узнал. И еще я показал ему фотографии, - Микки достал из сумки несколько снимков. Они были сделаны в разное время, там были его друзья, Микки, коллеги и Чжэ. – Хиро, он узнал всех. Абсолютно, даже вспомнил имя владельца бара, где мы отдыхали в последний раз. Он не помнит тебя.  
Чжэ думал, что хуже ему уже не будет, но он очень заблуждался. Голова закружилась, в ушах зашумело. Он не понимал что ему говорит Ю Чон. «Он не помнит только меня. Он узнал всех, но не меня.»  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с ним.  
Наверное, Ю Чон отговаривал его, но он уже этого не слышал. Он ворвался в больницу, бегом взбежал на нужный этаж и ворвался в его палату.  
\- Ты правда меня не помнишь? – он не мог в это поверить. Он не хотел в это верить. Вместе так долго и за какие-то сутки Чжэ словно исчез из его жизни. Как будто ничего не было. Он не хотел с этим мириться. – Как ты можешь помнить всех, но не меня?  
Нет, это был не нервный срыв. Это больше походило на крик души.  
\- Эти два года?! Ты не помнишь ничего?! Скажи, что ты шутишь!!!  
Мин испуганно таращился на него.  
\- Тебе лучше уйти, иначе я вызову охрану.  
\- Чжэ! – Ю Чон подоспел во время. – Пойдем.  
Он схватил парня за руку и силком вытащил из палаты.  
\- Чжэ, он тебя не помнит. Совсем.  
\- Знаете, я с таким сталкиваюсь впервые за всю свою практику, – тихо сказал врач, появившийся неизвестно откуда. – Понимаете, он помнит всех и всё. Но только Вас он не помнит. Мне кажется, это на психологическом уровне. Вы с ним не ругались перед происшествием?  
\- Нет…  
Ведь их последний разговор нельзя было назвать даже перепалкой.  
\- Я даже и не знаю, какой курс лечения ему прописать. И точно не могу сказать, вспомнит ли он Вас вообще или нет. Возможно, отдых ему поможет восстановить память.  
Восстановить память? С ней у него всё в порядке, он только не помнит того человека, любящего его так долго.  
\- Ю Чон, отвези меня домой, - тихо попросил Чжэ. Он не мог оставаться в больнице. Хотя и дома он тоже не мог быть. Просто потому что всё, каждая вещь в доме, напоминала Хиро о Мине.

Машина плавно остановилась перед домом.  
\- Как же хорошо, - Мин щурился на солнце. - Микки, почему мы здесь?  
\- В смысле? Вы… ты уже полтора года как живешь в этом доме.  
\- Один? В таком большом? – присвистнул Мин. – Неплохо я ударился головой.  
\- Да уж.  
Ю Чон открыл дверь, всё оставалось так как будто его не было дома пару часов. Макс на автомате, как он это делал обычно, залез в почтовый ящик и вытащил оттуда письмо.  
\- Тут какое-то странное письмо.  
\- Чжэ… то есть ты говорил, что иногда приходят письма для предыдущей хозяйки дома. Просто отнеси его на почту, как ты делал это раньше.  
\- А я никогда их не читал?  
\- Нет. Ладно, я пошел. Если что звони. Директор сказал, что ты можешь пока отдохнуть дома.  
\- Нет что ты, я же уже здоров. Я буду завтра.  
\- Тогда до завтра.  
Ю Чон захлопнул дверь. Ему самому было не по себе из-за того, что приходилось делать вид, как будто Чжэ никогда не было. Всякий раз, как только Микки пытался сказать что-либо о нем, Мин обрывал его и сообщал в очередной раз, что ничего не хочет слышать про этого сумасшедшего парня.  
Мин осмотрелся.  
\- Неплохо я видимо денег подзаработал, раз уж такой дом снимаю.  
Он посмотрел на письмо в руках. Еще одно он обнаружил на столе, видимо перед отъездом он получил еще одно. Но оно было раскрыто. Мин никогда не страдал любопытством, но в этот раз ему очень захотелось почитать, хоть пару строк.  
«Если я расскажу тебе, как это началось, поверишь ли ты мне?  
Я готов рассказать тебе, как всё было. Рассказать о том, что ты не знаешь. И возможно никогда не узнаешь.  
Я никогда не верил в любовь с первого взгляда. И всегда высмеивал тех людей, которые говорили об этом. Но я был не прав, и понял я это, когда увидел тебя.»  
\- Любовное письмо? Значит здесь жила не бабушка, как мне казалось.  
Стоило бы заклеить письмо и вернуть его на почту. Он осмотрел конверт. На нем был только его адрес.  
\- Кому же его возвращать? Раз возвращать его некуда, я могу почитать.  
И он продолжил чтение.  
«Нет, всё было не так романтично, как описывают в книгах, как показывают в фильмах. Нет, время не остановилось. Просто я понял, что хочу быть с тобой. Хочу быть с тобой всё время.  
Впервые я увидел тебя на вступительных экзаменах в университет.»

\- Волнуешься? – спросил его мальчик в очках, кажется, его зовут Мин Хва.  
\- Еще бы, - улыбнулся Чанг Мин.  
\- Можете занимать свои места в аудитории, – раздался голос одного из экзаменаторов.  
\- Удачи тебе.  
\- И тебе тоже.  
Мин огляделся в поисках свободного места. И нашел его рядом с девушкой в очках. Красавицей ее было сложно назвать - широкие плечи, безразмерный свитер, взъерошенные волосы, длинная челка, почти скрывающая лицо. Но губы… к таким губам хотелось прикоснуться. «Была б ты парнем». Мин улыбнулся одновременно и девушке, и своим глупым мыслям.  
\- Тут свободно?  
Она как-то неестественно поежилась и кивнула.

\- Доброе утро. Ты уже поправился? Я же разрешил тебе не выходить на работу.  
Юн Хо был как обычно бодр, а вот Мин наоборот не выспался. Всю ночь ему не давало покоя письмо.  
\- Я в порядке. Зачем же сидеть дома, если я чувствую себя отлично.  
Мин работал ведущим на радиостанции. Вел он утреннюю передачу, поэтому приходилось вставать очень рано. Но вчера весь вечер он читал письмо, и еще полночи думал о нем. Он представлял себе этого парня и что он чувствовал. Представлял себе эту девушку.  
Закончив утренний выпуск, Мин нашел Ю Чона.  
\- Скажи мне, кто жил в этом доме до меня?  
\- Кто-то работавший здесь. Не выспрашивай, я точно ничего не знаю. Да и какая тебе разница? Дом ведь твой.  
\- Может быть, я хочу вернуть письма.  
\- Просто отнеси их на почту, как делал это всегда.  
\- Но там нет обратного адреса!  
\- Мин, выкини их! И перестань отвлекать меня от работы.  
\- Уже не могу, - тихо сказал он, вспоминая еще об одном письме, недочитанном вчера.  
\- Что?  
\- Нет, ничего. Слушай, у нас же есть архив!  
Он ликовал от своей прозорливости. Он буквально добежал до лифта, столкнувшись с кем-то по дороге.  
\- Извините, - пробурчал он, не оборачиваясь.

Чжэ тихо вошел в дом. Он знал, что Мин еще на работе. Он посмотрел на камин. Там, где раньше стояли их фотографии, была пустота. Почему-то всё вокруг навевало на него тоску. Он включил радио и услышал знакомый голос. Как обычно он просто слушал, не разбирая слов. Не то чтобы ему было все равно, о чем он говорит. Чжэ просто нравилось слушать его.

Ровно в семь утра на весь дом зазвучал голос.  
\- Боже, Чжэ! – Мин вскочил как ошпаренный.  
\- Что такое? – он улыбнулся и, не открывая глаз, нащупал пульт. Голос замолчал. Так же, не открывая глаз, он уложил обратно Мина и обнял его. – Давай спать.  
\- Скажи мне, что это было? – не унимался он.  
\- Это мой будильник. Извини, я забыл его выключить.  
Чанг Мин распахнул глаза. Он понял.  
\- В это время начинается моя передача.  
\- Глупости, - Чжэ отвернулся от него и накрылся с головой одеялом, чтобы скрыть смущение.  
\- Ты меня слушаешь, - это был не вопрос, а утверждение. Он забрался под одеяло, обнял Чжэ Чжунга и поцеловал его в плечо. – Мне очень приятно.  
Он улыбался. Непонятно откуда взявшееся чувство счастья накатило на него. Такая мелочь, а столько радости.  
\- Ты думаешь, я дам тебе заснуть? – лукаво улыбнулся Мин.  
\- Я и не надеюсь, - в голосе Чжэ слышались игривые нотки.

Смотритель архива не порадовал Чанг Мина. Он сообщил ему только то, что хозяйка дома продала его и уехала. Но на сами документы он не дал ему взглянуть, также не сообщил имя хозяйки, сославшись на то, что он не имеет права разглашать эту информацию.  
\- Но я же владелец дома, я могу узнать имя.  
\- Хм, - мужчина посмотрел еще раз в документы. - Это всё достаточно сложно, но вы не являетесь покупателем этого дома, то есть вы не совсем владелец дома. Он оформлен на другое лицо.  
\- Что?  
В архиве его очень запутали. Он просто не понимал, почему он живет в этом доме, если он его не покупал. «Может быть, мне подарил его какой-нибудь богатый любовник? В любом случае всё как-то странно и запутанно.»  
\- Идиотизм!  
Мин был зол. Для того чтобы вернуться в студию, ему нужно было обогнуть большое здание, в котором располагался архив и радиостанция. Если бы не подпорченное настроение, он заметил бы, какая сегодня хорошая погода. Он шел, глядя на асфальт под ногами. Вокруг шумел город, со своими проблемами и делами. И им не было дела до чьих-то писем и до чьих-то чувств. Кто-то где-то ругался. Были слышны только отрывки фраз, но это показалось почему-то знакомым.  
\- Почему ты так поступаешь со мной? – кричала девушка.  
«Утро, а они уже ругаются», - подумал Мин. Но в принципе какая ему разница, если у кого-то не всё хорошо.  
\- Я так тебя люблю, почему ты это делаешь?  
Мин слышал только голос девушки. Возможно, потому что парень отвечал очень тихо, а возможно просто потому, что он молчал. Но всё это ему показалось до боли знакомым, как будто такое уже было. Может быть с ним, а может быть, эта пара каждое утро устраивала сцены перед зданием радиостанции.

\- Почему ты так поступаешь со мной? Если я парень, это не значит, что я ничего не чувствую.  
\- Не закатывай мне истерику, Чжэ. Я устал, сегодня был тяжелый день. Я пришел домой, чтобы расслабится, а тут ты устраиваешь мне какие-то глупые сцены.  
\- Это не глупые сцены. Ты вчера не ночевал дома. Как это можно назвать? Ты даже не позвонил. Ты не задумывался о том, что я могу волноваться?  
\- Вчера вечером было собрание нашего отдела. Ходят слухи, что наше шоу могут закрыть, – тихо сказал Мин.  
\- Что?  
\- Мы ничего так и не решили, пошли выпить то ли с горя, то ли от беспомощности. Я опоздал на последний поезд и поэтому ночевал в гостинице. А сегодня было собрание у начальства. Чжэ, я не знаю что делать.  
Весь гнев Чжэ Чжунга испарился - Мин выглядел таким несчастным. Чжэ знал, как много сил и времени Чанг Мин отдает этому шоу. Он сел рядом, обнял его за плечи и поцеловал в макушку.  
\- Прости. Но ты мог бы хотя бы позвонить мне.  
\- Не до этого было, - Чанг Мину стало значительно легче. Ему всегда становилось лучше, когда Чжэ был рядом. Спокойнее.  
\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, - улыбнулся Хиро.

Каждый день ему всё тяжелее было открывать глаза, вставать с постели, идти на работу. Он всё это делал, заставляя себя, или просто на автомате. Он уже и сам не понимал. Он знал одно - однажды получив что-то, ему уже не отказаться.  
Чжэ было тяжело на работе, но там хотя бы были люди, которые его отвлекали от мыслей. В съемной квартире было еще хуже. Тишина и одиночество. Свои вещи он так и не разобрал, они все еще стояли в коробках. Не из-за надежды на то, что Чанг Мин его вспомнит, и всё вернется, а из-за того что просто руки не поднимались. Руки не поднимались ни на что. В ящике уже накопилось газет за две недели. Утренний кофе теперь обходился без них. На кровати одна подушка. Как обычно, с левой стороны. Просто привычка. Холодная постель каждую ночь напоминала о неожиданном одиночестве. Он знал, что всё когда-нибудь кончается. Но сейчас ему не хватало оптимизма, чтобы смотреть в будущее. Оно было таким мрачным и пустым. Как и настоящее.  
\- Ничто не длится вечно.


	2. 2

«Мне казалось, что смысл моей жизни это ты. Хотя что там казалось, так оно и было. Когда ты рядом, я думал, что я могу все, для меня не было ничего не посильного. Любовь к тебе была для меня воздухом. Благодаря тебе я мог жить, мог дышать.»  
Чанг Мин сидел в кресле, завернувшись в плед, и читал. Читал письма, адресованные не ему. Он читал утренние и перечитывал старые. За две недели он получил их достаточно. Мину даже пришла в голову мысль озвучить их в передаче. Вдруг та, для кого они были написаны, услышит. Но Юн Хо был против, и Ю Чон почему-то тоже отговаривал его. Ему было до боли жалко этих людей. Ему было жаль, что она никогда не прочитает этих писем. Но возвращать их некуда, и единственный вариант - уговорить Юн Хо.  
Он решил поговорить с ним еще раз.  
\- Привет. Извини, что так поздно.  
\- Да? Привет, - послышался сонный голос.  
\- Я по поводу писем. Может быть, все-таки сделаем небольшой репортаж?  
\- Да дались они тебе?! Даже не думай об этом. Верни их на почту и всё, а они пусть делают там с ними что хотят!  
\- Но… - Чанг Мин не смог договорить, так как Юн Хо уже бросил трубку.

Ю Чон осторожно постучался в дверь.  
\- Можно?  
\- Да, - Чжэ попытался сделать вид, что работает, хоть и просидел всё это время, уставившись пустым взглядом в стену.  
\- Ким Чжэ Чжунг!!! Ты когда в последний раз ел?! – не сдержавшись, закричал на него Микки.  
Действительно, на Хиро было страшно смотреть: осунувшееся лицо, мятый костюм, щетина, тусклый взгляд.  
\- Может, пойдем поедим где-нибудь? – тихо спросил Ю Чон. – Ты так себя в гроб загонишь.  
Чжэ только коротко кивнул.

\- Мин, пойдем в бар?  
\- Ну, пошли! Может, и тебе девчонку найдем! – говорили наперебой его однокурсники.  
Чанг Мин не был любителем такого отдыха и вообще редко посещал питейные заведения.  
\- Я, наверное, не пойду. Сегодня много задали.  
\- Да ладно тебе! - не унимались его друзья. – Не будь занудой.  
И он абсолютно не замечал задумчивого взгляда больших черных глаз.  
\- А вот ты где! Опять на Чанг Мина смотришь? Пойдем уже!  
Короткий кивок вместо ответа, и веселые голоса Мина и его однокурсников остались позади.  
\- Почему ты не подойдешь к нему, если он тебе так нравится? Просто поговори с ним.  
И в ответ лишь тяжелый вздох.

Время было далеко за полдень, в животе предательски заурчало. Чанг Мин набрал номер Ю Чона.  
\- Ты не против пообедать со мной? – спросил он не здороваясь.  
\- Я уже обедаю, - осторожно ответил Микки.  
\- Ну тогда я иду к тебе, - улыбнулся Мин.  
\- Лучше не стоит… Мин? Эй! – но он этого не услышал, так как тот нажал на отбой.  
Он не спросил, где именно сейчас находится Ю Чон. Он знал, что тот всегда обедает в одном и том же кафе, неподалеку от радиостанции. Он быстро нашел друга в многолюдном заведении. Микки был не один, с ним сидел молодой человек. Чанг Мин быстро взглянул в его лицо, и на него нахлынули противоречивые чувства.  
\- Ты?! Ты что тут делаешь?!  
\- Это была плохая идея, - тихо сказал Чжэ.- Извините, я пожалуй пойду.  
Опустив голову, он вышел из-за стола. Чжэ не хотел, чтобы Микки видел то, что он сейчас испытывал.  
\- Чжэ, постой! – но было поздно, он уже ушел.  
Микки был раздражен, тем что Мин не помнит Чжэ, а Чжэ себя из-за этого изводит, тем что они не могут поговорить и попытаться, хотя бы попытаться, начать все с начала. Хотя возможно ничего из этого и не получилось бы.  
\- Присаживайся, - немного раздраженно сказал Ю Чон.  
\- Почему вы были здесь вдвоем?  
Чанг Мин не понимал, что за злость вдруг накрыла его. Когда он увидел этого странного парня вместе с Ю Чоном, его как будто резануло по сердцу, и появилась эта злость. Как будто так не должно было быть.  
\- Ты чего разозлился-то так? – одного взгляда на искаженное гневом лицо Чанг Мина хватило, чтобы раздражение Ю Чона как рукой сняло.  
\- Сам не знаю, - Мин пытался успокоиться.  
\- Ревнуешь? – рассмеялся Микки.  
\- Да ну тебя!- отмахнулся от приятеля Макс.  
Ю Чон знал, что Чанг Мин очень ревнив. Если бы у него была возможность, он бы запер Чжэ Чжунга дома и никуда не выпускал. Но сейчас всё было по-другому. На мгновенье, когда Микки увидел, как разозлился Мин, ему показалось, что он вспомнил хоть что-то. Но дальнейший разговор показал обратное.

\- Я дома!- Ю Чон буквально ввалился домой.  
\- С возвращением, - на пороге его встретил Чжун Су. – Разогреть тебе ужин?  
\- Нет. Спасибо. Я пожалуй в душ и спать.  
\- Как там Хиро? – Чжун Су проследовал за Микки в ванную.  
\- Если он не изведет себя депрессией и не заморит голодом, то он изведет меня. Ты бы его видел.  
Микки было тяжело говорить о нем. Они знали друг друга уже достаточно давно, и Ю Чон знал, как Чжэ любит Мина. Ведь их отношения строились буквально на его глазах. Он видел, как они дорожат друг другом. Порой ему казалось, что для них двоих не было никого вокруг, кроме них.  
\- Мин зациклился на письмах, Чжэ замкнулся в себе. Его даже не разговорить.  
\- Что за письма? – удивленно спросил Чжун Су.  
\- Помнишь, Чжэ как-то говорил, что в их дом периодически присылают письма для предыдущей хозяйки?  
Су покачал головой.  
\- Мин открыл их и теперь читает как роман. Даже хочет озвучить их в своей передаче. По-моему это всё глупости. Нельзя вот так вот влезать в чужую жизнь.  
\- А вдруг…  
\- Что?  
\- Нет, ничего, - улыбнулся Чжун Су.

\- Приходи сегодня в бар неподалеку.  
\- Зачем?  
\- У нас будет вечеринка.- Ю Чон сказал это совершенно будничным голосом. – У нас новый директор.  
\- О! У тебя начальник сменился? Надеюсь, теперь вы сможете вздохнуть свободно.  
Предыдущий директор рекламного отдела, в котором работал Ю Чон, был настоящим тираном. Он отличался тем, что практически ничем не занимался и постоянно кричал на подчиненных из-за любой мелочи. Вполне мог раскричаться из-за того, что подставка для письменных принадлежностей стоит не с той стороны от монитора.  
\- Теперь всё будет по-другому,- улыбнулся Ю Чон, наконец оторвавшись от документов, которые он изучал.  
\- А? – Мин непонимающе посмотрел на друга.  
\- Ким Чжэ Чжунг. Я уже работал с ним. Отличный парень. Только вот что странно. Его семья богата и уважаема, он мог бы работать в совете директоров в фирме своего отца. Но он всё бросил, даже престижный университет, поступил в другой, отучился там и стал заниматься рекламой на радиостанциях.  
\- Бред какой-то. Но ты знаешь, у каждого свои тараканы в голове, - улыбнулся Чанг Мин.  
Дверь в комнату открылась и от беседы их отвлек мужской голос.  
\- Ю Чон, ты доделал отчеты? Я хотел бы взглянуть на них перед уходом.  
На пороге стоял молодой человек в черном костюме. Мин поймал себя на том, что рассматривает мужчину, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. Стильная стрижка говорила о том, что хозяина волнует внешний вид. Тонкие черты лица можно было назвать женственными, и одновременно нельзя. Большие темные глаза контрастировали с бледной кожей. В нем было что-то таинственное, какая-то загадка.  
Он пересек комнату, забрал документы, которые протянул ему Ю Чон, поклонился и, извинившись за беспокойство, удалился. Походка у него была одновременно легкая и уверенная, как будто работал здесь он не первый день.  
Мин очнулся только от пинка друга.  
\- Хватит тут слюни пускать! Затопишь! – рассмеялся Микки.  
\- А ты думаешь, я могу остановиться?- пошутил Мин. Хотя в каждой шутке есть доля правды. Он не мог отрицать, что начальник его друга ему очень даже понравился.  
\- Ю Чон, это любовь!- воодушевленно воскликнул он. – Давай поменяемся рабочими местами на время?  
\- Ни за что!  
\- Так это был твой новый начальник?  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда я буду чаще к тебе заглядывать, - лукаво улыбнулся Мин, - и на вечеринку я приду точно.

\- Чёрт! И где полотенца?! – Чанг Мин злился - уже некоторое время он не мог найти чистых полотенец. – Ну и куда я их пихнул?  
Он заглянул в холодильник в поисках минералки, но ее там не оказалось. В последнее время там всегда было пусто.  
\- На кой чёрт мне дался такой большой дом? Я здесь даже полотенец не могу найти.  
Он открыл дверь в коридоре. Мин думал, что там еще одна комната для гостей, но там оказался стенной шкаф, где он и нашел искомое. Он потянул за уголок белого полотенца, и вместе с ним на него посыпались какие-то вещи, коробки и что-то еще. Он тяжело вздохнул и принялся запихивать все обратно. Коробочки оказались не совсем коробочками, это были фотоальбомы. Мин улыбнулся и тут же забросил запихивание полотенец на полку и принялся рассматривать находку.  
В первом альбоме были его детские фотографии. Настроение Чанг Мина тут же поднялось, с каждой фотографией у него были связаны воспоминания. Даже остались какие-то ощущения. Посмотрев на фотографию, где он совсем маленький борется с апельсином, он вспомнил, как тогда ему не понравился его кисловатый вкус. А когда он пытался очистить его, апельсин предательски выстрелил соком ему прямо в глаз, и из-за этого Мин даже разревелся.  
Второй альбом был уже посвящен его школьным и студенческим годам. Он вспомнил веселые пирушки, поздние возвращения домой, лицо матери, которая не могла сомкнуть глаз в ожидании сына.  
\- Как это было давно.  
Одна из фотографий привлекла его внимание. На ней были изображены он и его друзья. Они стояли перед воротами в университет. Но не это бросилось ему в глаза. Позади, он увидел фигуру. Худощавое телосложение, взлохмаченные волосы, дурацкий свитер. Как он не напрягался, он не мог рассмотреть лица - слишком далеко стоял этот человек. Но в этом худощавом силуэте было что-то знакомое. Внезапно у Чанг Мина разболелась голова, в глазах потемнело. Он захлопнул альбом и облокотился о стену, пытаясь прийти в норму.  
\- Нужно будет сходить к врачу, - проворчал он на себя. Когда его выписывали из больницы, доктор настоятельно рекомендовал ему периодически посещать осмотры, ссылаясь на то, что могут быть осложнения. Но Чанг Мин проигнорировал это.  
Голова успокоилась, он открыл глаза и увидел еще один альбом. Открыв его, он обнаружил что не хватает некоторых фотографий. Можно даже сказать, большинства. Он пролистал его до конца.  
\- Кажется, раньше в нем было больше снимков.

Он смотрел на спортивную площадку как завороженный.  
\- Нравится? – спросил его Санг Чжин.  
\- А? – Мин не сразу понял, о чем говорит его друг.  
Он только кивнул в сторону несуразной девушки, которую рассматривал Чанг Мин.  
\- Я бы сказал, вызывает интерес.  
\- Ничего интересного. Заучка из богатенькой семьи.

Палец скользнул, очерчивая скулу. Чжэ помнил, какая гладкая у него кожа. Ему не хватало тепла. Нежных рук. У него остались только фотографии. Каждый вечер он перебирал их, всматриваясь в любимое лицо. Вспоминая то время.  
Телефонный звонок вырвал его из грез о прошлом.  
\- Привет! – голос Чжун Су был бодр.  
\- А, да. Привет. – Чжэ был удивлен – Чжун Су редко звонил ему. Да и виделись они всего несколько раз.  
\- Приходи к нам завтра.  
Чжэ Чжунг попытался напрячь свою память, но ничего не получилось. Он не мог вспомнить, какой будет праздник, кроме того, что завтра суббота.  
\- Не волнуйся, просто ужин в кругу друзей. К тому же, мы давно не виделись. Ну, значит договорились? Завтра в восемь ждем тебя.  
Хиро даже не успел возразить или хотя бы сказать что-нибудь, как Чжун Су уже положил трубку.

\- Чжун Су, что это значит?- прошипел Ю Чон.  
\- Так больше не может продолжаться. Скоро будет месяц после аварии, но Мин его еще не вспомнил. Вот я и подумал, устроим встречу дружескую. Они снова познакомятся, снова полюбят друг друга и всё будет в ажуре.  
Микки скептически посмотрел на него.  
\- А если не поможет?  
\- Ну надо хоть что-нибудь попробовать, если они сами не могут. – Чжун Су прямо светился от энтузиазма.  
«Вообразил из себя купидона»,- тяжело вздохнув, подумал Ю Чон. Он знал, что сейчас его не разубедить. Оставалось только надеяться на то, что Мин не будет слишком зол от такой самодеятельности.  
Звонок в дверь оторвал Микки от раздумий о том, как ему придется решать вопрос, если Чанг Мин примет эту идею в штыки. Ведь Чжун Су не предупредил ни Мина, ни Чжэ, даже он, Ю Чон, узнал об этом за два часа до начала «ужина».  
«Легок на помине» на пороге стоял Чанг Мин.  
\- Привет.  
\- Проходи. – мрачно сказал Ю Чон.  
\- Что-то случилось? – спросил Мин, проходя в комнату.  
\- Да нет. Я просто сам не так давно узнал об этом ужине. Располагайся, скоро начнем.  
Макс осмотрелся. Комната осталась такой же, какой он ее видел в последний раз. Больше всего ему нравился вид с большого балкона. Он остановился в дверях, отделявших комнату от балкона. Его кто-то опередил. Черный костюм гостя почти сливался с темнотой на улице, и это делало его незаметным. Как будто призраком.  
Сам того не осознавая, он оказался за спиной этого человека. Казалось, его тело действовало само по себе. Кончиками пальцев он провел по затылку незнакомца. На долю секунды ему показалось это очень знакомым. Ощущение шелковистых волос под пальцами. Теплая кожа. Словно такое уже было.  
Чжэ почувствовал легкое прикосновение. Он не мог спутать эти прикосновения ни с чем. Так касался его только Мин. Он закрыл глаза, и на мгновение ему показалось, что всё вернулось на свои места. Сейчас он проведет пальцами по затылку, подойдет ближе, обнимет и прошепчет что-нибудь невразумительное, но понятное только им двоим. Он боялся повернуться к нему, но сжав кулаки, он это сделал.  
Чанг Мин во время отдернул руку. Незнакомец повернулся к нему, и в этом человеке он узнал того безумного парня из больницы.  
\- И-извини, - пробубнил Мин.  
Но он молча смотрел на него большими печальными глазами, словно пытаясь увидеть то, чего уже не существовало. Чжэ закусил губу, чтобы не позволить эмоциям вылиться наружу неразборчивыми обрывкам фраз.  
\- Я пойду, - зачем-то сказал Чжэ Чжунг.  
Он хотел как можно быстрее покинуть то место, где был Чанг Мин. Он не мог быть рядом с ним, он не был уверен, сможет ли подавить в себе желание прикоснуться к нему.  
Ю Чон поймал друга уже у дверей.  
\- Что случилось? – он пытался заглянуть в глаза Чжэ, но тот смотрел лишь в пол.  
\- Ничего. Мне просто нехорошо, я пойду домой.  
Он знал, что не сможет отговорить его, поэтому даже не пытался. На сердце было тяжело.  
Чанг Мин смотрел с балкона на удаляющийся силуэт Чжэ. Через мгновение он растворился в темноте. Макс не заметил, как слезы покатились по щекам. Он просто стоял и смотрел в ночь.  
\- Вы поругались? – тихо спросил Чжун Су.  
\- Что? – Мин с трудом вырвался из своих мыслей и повернулся к парню. – Да нет вроде. Странный он.  
«И рядом с ним я тоже сам не свой.»  
Чжун Су подошел ближе к Максу и провел пальцем по его щеке.  
\- Тогда почему ты плачешь?  
\- Я? – он дотронулся до своих щек. – Я не знаю.

Он шел по темному парку, не понимая, куда идет, и даже не задумываясь об этом. Голова болела от хаотично метавшихся мыслей. Он присел на ближайшую скамейку, так как сил идти дальше у него не было. От переполнявших чувств закружилась голова, в глазах потемнело. «Может ли быть, что он помнит? Хоть что-нибудь…» этих долей секунд в тишине хватило для того, чтобы в его сердце поселилась надежда. Надежда вернуть всё на свои места. «Если он меня не помнит, почему он это сделал?»  
Чжэ Чжунг вдохнул холодный воздух в попытках привести мысли в порядок. Но в голове застрял вопрос «Неужели?», а в сердце поселилась надежда.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Нууу уж нет! – Чжун Су был сам не свой. Казалось еще чуть-чуть, и он затопает ногами.  
Микки только поморщился. «Он порой ведет себя как избалованный ребенок. А кто виноват? А я и виноват.»  
\- Ну что ты как маленький, Чжун Су? Успокойся. Ты помнишь, к чему привела твоя прошлая попытка что-то изменить? Ни к чему. Пока Мин сам не вспомнит, мы ничего не сможем сделать.  
\- Нет, нет и еще раз нет! Ты бы видел его вчера! Мне кажется, Мин вот-вот всё вспомнит, его только нужно еще разок подтолкнуть.  
Он схватил телефон и набрал номер Чанг Мина.  
\- Привет. Это снова я… Да… Чем занимаешься сегодня? … О! Жаль. Ну ладно, тогда в следующий раз.  
Чжун Су положил трубку и печально покачал головой.  
\- Сказал, что сегодня занят.  
Через мгновение его лицо озарила улыбка. Он быстро набрал другой номер.  
\- Привет… Да… Нет, всё хорошо. А ты как? … Кстати, чем ты сегодня занимаешься? … Прекрасно! Пойдешь с нами в развлекательный центр? … Отлично. Тогда мы за тобой заедем через час. Нормально? … Хорошо. До встречи.  
\- С Мином не получилось, зато к нам присоединится Чжэ Чжунг. В любом случае, его нельзя оставлять киснуть в своей депрессии, - Чжун Су был доволен собой и своей идеей.  
Ю Чон снова покачал головой. Конечно, Су бы прав в том, что Чжэ нужно отвлечь, но все его идеи почему-то вызывали у Микки сомнения. Возможно потому, что он всегда делал всё в порыве чувств. А если что-то не получалось, то Микки приходилось разбираться в той каше, которую заварил его любовник.  
Через час они были у дома Чжэ Чжунга. Чжун Су радостно выскочил из машины и буквально затолкал Чжэ в машину.  
Всю дорогу Ю Чон посматривал на друга в зеркало заднего вида. Сейчас Чжэ напоминал ему безвольную куклу. Он уткнулся лбом в стекло и безучастно смотрел в окно.

Чанг Мин сидел за столом напротив Чжэ Чжунга, уставившегося в монитор своего ноутбука.  
\- Чжэ, - протянул он.  
В ответ тот только промычал что-то невразумительное, не отрываясь от дел.  
\- Чжэ, ты же говорил, что в выходные никакой работы. И чем ты сейчас занимаешься?  
\- Минутку, - он на мгновение взглянул на Мина и снова вернулся к делам.  
Макс не злился и не собирался ругаться из-за такой глупости. В любом случае, такое случалось редко, так что можно было закрыть глаза на его работу в выходной день. Мина беспокоило другое.  
«В последнее время он перестал улыбаться. Совсем.»  
Он молча встал из-за стола, подошел к Чжэ и, обняв его, прошептал:  
\- Заканчивай работать, мы едем отдыхать.  
Хиро поднял голову, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Мина. «Едем отдыхать?» Чанг Мин загадочно улыбнулся и нежно коснулся губ Чжэ.  
Машина остановилась перед парком аттракционов.  
\- Что? – удивленно спросил Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Это наш отдых, - Мин широко улыбнулся. – Пошли, будет весело.  
\- Глупости. – Но Чжэ уже было тяжело сдерживать смех. – Ради каких-то аттракционов ты меня оторвал от работы?  
Мин не обращал внимания на слова. Он следил за тем, как меняется лицо Чжэ Чжунга. Еще пара мгновений, и он смотрел на Макса широко улыбаясь, а в его глазах играли задорные искорки.  
«Вот так лучше». Это было как раз то, что ему не хватало эти несколько дней. Его озорной и немного детской улыбки.

Признание Сон Хо было неожиданностью для Чанг Мина. Сон Хо работал на радиостанции уже полгода и, как он сказал, всё это время он любил его.  
\- Почему же ты так долго не мог мне признаться?  
\- Нууу… я стеснялся… - ведь не мог же он сказать, что на днях он подслушал разговор о том, что Мин забыл Чжэ. Ведь признайся он раньше, Чанг Мин даже не заметил бы его. Он смотрел только на Чжэ Чжунга. Сон Хо много раз пытался заговорить с ним, но в глазах Мина не было ничего. Когда же появлялся Чжэ, Мин как будто бы менялся. Частенько такие перемены злили Сон Хо. Но он ничего не мог поделать. «Как будто меня нет. Как будто я прохожий, спросивший который сейчас час. Он видит только этого выскочку.»  
\- А сейчас нет? – улыбнулся Чанг Мин.  
\- Уже нет.  
«Теперь всё будет по-другому! Так как я хочу.»  
Он пригласил Чанг Мина на «свидание». Конечно, свиданием это было сложно назвать, ведь они даже не встречались. Но это только дело времени, так считал Сон Хо.  
\- Устал? Ты какой-то невеселый. Тебе здесь не нравится? Или хочешь зайдем в какое-нибудь кафе?  
Чанг Мин кивнул. Не то, чтобы ему не нравилась компания Сон Хо, но он не мог выкинуть из головы вчерашний инцидент с тем парнем.  
«Почему он всегда на меня так смотрит? Как будто что-то хочет услышать. Почему его глаза такие печальные? Почему мне было так не по себе?»

«Я всегда думал, что мне достаточно лишь быть с тобой рядом. Лишь видеть тебя. Твою улыбку. Ты даже не представляешь себе, каким счастьем для меня было услышать твое «Давай встречаться». Мне было немного стыдно, что это не я первым предложил тебе. Мне было не по себе от того, что я так боялся подойти к тебе. Я ненавидел себя за мысли, что ты оттолкнешь меня и покинешь навсегда. Для меня это было бы подобно смерти.»

Как только ни старался Чжун Су, но Чжэ так и не разу не улыбнулся за всё то время, пока они были в центре развлечений.  
\- Никто пить не хочет? – спросил Чжун Су, когда все трое шли по парку неподалеку от центра. - Ну тогда я схожу.- предложил он, получив положительный ответ от Ю Чона и Чжэ.  
\- Нет, давай лучше я, - тихо сказал Хиро. – У меня и так целый день ощущение третьего лишнего.  
Он слабо улыбнулся и направился в сторону кафе неподалеку. Колокольчик на дверях негромко брякнул. Они были здесь. Чжэ помнил этот вечер. Помнил это уютное кафе. Днем здесь все было немного по-другому. Но вечером на маленьких столиках зажигали свечи, свет приглушали, играла спокойная музыка, и все располагало к беседе.  
\- Что желаете? – девушка за стойкой буквально вырвала его из воспоминаний о том вечере.  
\- Будьте добры колу и два сока.  
Память - забавная штука. Он помнил, что обычно заказывают Ю Чон и Чжун Су, но он никак не мог вспомнить, что любил Мин. Сок или колу, а может быть чай. Он даже улыбнулся. Столько времени вместе, столько всего знает о нем, но сейчас не может даже вспомнить такой мелочи. Чжэ осмотрелся в попытках прервать вереницу этих глупых мыслей. Обычное дело - влюбленные парочки наслаждаются выходным. На мгновение ему показалось что он увидел знакомое лицо. Чжэ немного отступил от стойки, чтобы лучше видеть зал. В дальнем углу он увидел Чанг Мина. Он улыбался, но… другому. Хиро как будто окатили холодной водой. Казалось, что сердце остановилось. Он не мог дышать. Он стоял столбом и наблюдал за тем как Мин, улыбаясь, что-то рассказывает собеседнику. «Друг?» Но почему-то Чжэ так не казалось. Рука мужчины взметнулась, он провел указательным пальцем по верхней губе Мина, стирая остатки сливок, и облизнул палец. «Ведь друзья так не делают?» Чанг Мин смущенно улыбнулся.  
Внутри Чжэ словно что-то разбилось. Он медленно развернулся, не слыша как его окрикивает девушка. Он не слышал, как брякнул колокольчик на дверях, не слышал, как звонил его мобильный. Даже таксист казалось просто беззвучно открывает рот, как рыба. Тишина. Вокруг была только тишина.  
Он не знал, как оказался дома у себя на кровати. Не раздевшись, он свернулся под одеялом.

«Каждый день рядом с тобой был для меня счастьем. Я дорожил каждым мгновением. Даже твоя ненависть к моей глупой чашке с синим медведем вызывала во мне умиление. Даже когда я был не прав, заставлял тебя волноваться, а потом слышал твои крики – все доставляло мне радость.  
Это может показаться тебе глупым, но иногда мне было страшно открывать глаза по утрам. Мне казалось - а вдруг все это мне приснилось?  
Каждая минута была для меня как сон. Я был счастлив.»

\- Ну почему это должен делать я?- Чанг Мин недоумевал из-за того что ему нужно было отнести какие-то бумаги в рекламный отдел.- Разве это не твоя забота?  
\- Сам подписался, вот и иди. – Юн Хо посмотрел на парня тяжелым взглядом.  
Мин скорчил недовольную рожицу и всё же решил больше не перечить директору.  
«Когда я успел подписаться на это? Разве это не его работа?» Чанг Мин был раздражен. Почему именно он должен был нести эти бумаги туда?  
\- Привет! – бодро сказал Мин, оказавшись у стола Ю Чона. - Не подскажешь, как найти твоего начальника? Юн Хо сказал мне передать ему это, - он помахал перед его носом папкой с бумагами.  
\- А… давай… я передам, когда увижу его. - Микки рассеяно посмотрел на папку.  
\- Ты какой-то сам не свой. Что случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил Мин.  
\- Я не могу найти его… - тихо сказал Ю Чон.  
\- Кого? Начальника?  
Он кивнул и продолжил:  
\- Вчера… вчера, я не мог ему дозвониться и сегодня тоже.  
\- Да ладно тебе, может быть простыл или с девчонкой какой-нибудь загулял. Я слышал, он у вас молодой. Так что всякое бывает, – беззаботно произнес Макс.  
\- Нет! - вскочил Ю Чон со своего места, сметая почти все на столе. В его глазах была смесь злости и беспокойства. – Вчера! Я вчера его видел. Он был здоров! Мин, ну почему ты не мог хотя бы с ним поговорить?! Почему? Пускай ты его не помнишь. Мин, эти чертовы два года!.. Ты не видишь, как он мучается?!  
Микки закрыл глаза ладонью, пытаясь успокоится.  
\- Прости. Потом поговорим.  
Макс с открытым ртом смотрел на друга. Таким он видел его впервые.  
\- Что случилось? – на пороге появился Сон Хо, услышавший крики Ю Чона.  
\- Нет, ничего, - тихо сказал Чанг Мин и вышел.  
\- Мин, постой, - Сон пытался поймать его за руку.  
\- Не сейчас. Прости.  
Сон Хо понимал, что нужно что-то делать, иначе все закончится, так и не начавшись. Но что?

\- Чжун Су, его нужно найти. Он уже три дня на работе не появляется.  
\- Может быть, он заболел?  
\- Ты видел его в воскресенье. Теперь скажи мне, выглядел ли он больным? К тому же, он просто исчез. Ушел за водой и пропал. На звонки не отвечает. Я даже был у него дома, но там тоже нет никого.  
Микки кусок в горло не лез. Чжун Су приготовил прекрасный ужин, что случалось очень редко. Но Ю Чона не могло отвлечь даже это.  
\- Су, его надо найти. А вдруг с ним что-то случилось? Позвони кому-нибудь из своих клиентов.  
Чжун Су работал администратором в хост клубе. Это был элитный клуб, так что Микки не волновался за своего любовника.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я не могу, - неуверенно произнес Чжун Су. – Я не могу злоупотреблять своим положением.  
\- Один звонок. Только один. Я знаю, его можно найти по мобильному.  
\- А вдруг он его с собой не взял? – Чжун Су вскочил со стула и начал убирать со стола посуду, чтобы успокоиться и принять тяжелое решение. У него были номера телефонов клиентов. Он знал, кому именно звонить с такой просьбой. Но уже не так давно он воспользовался услугами одного из клиентов. Точнее, шефа полиции, когда они искали Мина. В этот раз искать нужно было искать Чжэ и звонить все тому же шефу полиции.  
\- Взял. Я его достаточно хорошо знаю. Су, пожалуйста.  
Чжун Су тяжело вздохнул. Он знал, как Микки переживает за друга, и ему было грустно видеть его в таком состоянии.  
\- Хорошо.

Прокуренным воздухом бара было тяжело дышать. Но возможно тяжело было дышать из-за кома в горле. Он сидел за столиком в темном углу и единственной его собеседницей была бутылка виски.  
\- Еще одну? – спросил он, улыбнувшись широкому стакану.  
\- И мне тоже, - услышал он голос Ю Чона. – Чжэ, где ты был?  
Хиро поднял голову и посмотрел на друга. Алкоголь давал о себе знать - ему было трудно сфокусировать взгляд. Он не заметил, как к столику подлетела официантка, принесшая еще один стакан. Он просто плеснул в пустую тару виски и не чокаясь выпил обжигающий напиток.  
-Где я был?.. Интересный вопрос, - хоть Чжэ и улыбался, но в глазах его была грусть. – Наверное, я был здесь.  
\- Ты не мог провести все три дня здесь!  
\- Три дня?.. а разве мы… вот только сегодня… в парке были… нет?  
\- Нет, Чжэ. Ты ушел. Мы тебе звонили. Но тебя не было дома и трубку ты не снимал. На работу не ходил. Тебя могут уволить.  
Хиро пьяно покачал головой в ответ и снова наполнил стаканы.  
\- Знаешь, Микки, - он поправил очки - раздраженные глаза уже не воспринимали линзы, поэтому ему пришлось воспользоваться своими старыми очками. – Я не могу… пусть уволят или что там еще… я не могу быть рядом с ним… - и тихо добавил - и без него я тоже не могу…  
Еще один опустошенный стакан.  
\- Всё время, - грустно усмехнулся он. – Всё время… весь смысл… всегда был он. А теперь я просто не знаю, что мне делать. Микки что мне сделать, чтобы сердце так не болело? А?  
Он попытался снова наполнить свой стакан, но Ю Чон ему помешал. Он вырвал бутылку из рук Хиро и поставил на пол рядом с собой.  
\- Жить дальше.  
\- Жить? – Хиро невесело рассмеялся. – Знаешь, когда ты считаешь, что все, что у тебя есть, все, в чем смысл твоей жизни, - это один человек… А потом всё вот так вот заканчивается… жить дальше как-то уже и не хочется.  
\- Чжэ… - Ю Чон хотел возразить. Но имело ли это смысл? - Порой судьба наказывает невиновных.  
\- А кто виноват?! – закричал Чжэ Чжунг.- Кто? Мин? Я? Ты? Кто?!  
\- Пойдем лучше домой. – это было всё, что мог сказать Микки.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Тебе не понравился фильм? – Сон Хо пытался заглянуть в глаза Чанг Мину.  
Он боялся, что Ю Чон может напомнить о прошлом или, еще хуже, Мин пойдет поговорить с Чжэ Чжунгом, и всё. Всё кончится. Он не мог этого допустить. Второе «свидание» и второй раз Мин какой-то потерянный.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Да нет. – Мин, кажется, пытался уйти от ответа.  
\- Я же вижу, что-то случилось, но ты говорить не хочешь,- не унимался Сон Хо.  
Чанг Мин вздохнул и решил сдаться.  
\- Я не понимаю, почему Ю Чон так себя вел. Я впервые его видел таким. За всё то время, что я его знаю, он в первый раз на меня кричит. Почему? Я понимаю, он волнуется за друга, но и я его друг. К тому же, о чем мне говорить с этим парнем? Я же его даже и не знаю. Точнее, Микки говорит, что знаю, просто не помню. Но как такое может быть? Как я мог забыть одного человека. Бред какой-то.  
Мин закусил губу. Сон Хо злился, но старался не показывать виду.  
\- Забудь об этом. Ну разнервничался он. Бывает. А если не помнишь, так может его действительно не было?  
«Не было.» Мину почему-то стало тяжело на сердце. «Не было.»  
\- Пойдем, погуляем? – улыбнувшись предложил Сон Хо.  
Чанг Мин только кивнул.

Он сам не понял, как это произошло. Конечно, можно было списать на умопомрачение, но даже для умопомрачения это было слишком.  
Вечеринка только началась. На удивление пришло много работников радиостанции, а Чжэ уже через пятнадцать минут был в туалете, отвечая на страстные поцелуи Чанг Мина.  
Их представили друг другу, они разговорились, немного выпили. Разговор шел легко, Мин оказался интересным собеседником. Но Чжэ пришлось извиниться и отлучиться в туалет. Ему стало не очень хорошо, в баре было душно и накурено. Чжэ ничего не имел против курения, хотя сам и не курил. Но в совокупности с духотой получился ужасный коктейль, и Чжэ просто не мог там находиться.  
В туалете было прохладно и тихо. Чжэ Чжунг тяжело вздохнул, умыл лицо и только собирался уходить, как обнаружил рядом с собой Мина. Он как-то странно посмотрел на Чжэ и сказал:  
\- Заранее прошу простить меня.  
Чжэ был крайне удивлен.  
\- За что?  
\- За это.  
Мин сделал шаг вперед и, упершись рукой в грудь Чжэ, подтолкнул его к ближайшей стене. Всё произошло очень быстро, так быстро, что Чжэ не успел возразить. Только он открыл рот, чтобы сказать «Какого черта?!», его тут же заткнули поцелуем. Поцелуй был сначала настойчивым, но как только Мин почувствовал, что Чжэ не отбивается и отвечает на его поцелуй, он прижал его крепче к себе и уже просто не мог остановиться. Одна рука зарылась в его волосах на затылке, а другая поглаживала гладкую кожу на спине. Мин даже не обращал внимание на то, что чуть ли ни начал раздевать Чжэ прямо там. Он упивался пьянящим поцелуем с легким привкусом алкоголя. Чжэ осторожно надавил на его грудь, нехотя отталкивая.  
\- Пора возвращаться… нас будут искать.  
Чанг Мин не мог оторвать от него взгляд. Влажные, немного припухшие после поцелуя губы, шальной взгляд бездонных глаз. Его хотелось зацеловать, и не только. Прямо здесь. И плевать, что их могут застукать в любой момент.  
\- Ну и плевать, - сказал Мин, целуя Чжэ в шею.  
\- Н-нет… - с трудом проговорил тот. – Мне кажется… не стоит рисковать…  
Мин почти застонал, ведь разум твердил ему то же самое.

Чанг Мин ходил вокруг останков своей машины. «Печальное зрелище.» В полиции удивились желанию Мина увидеть машину, но возражать не стали, благо ее еще не отправили на металлолом.  
\- Вам ужасно повезло. Такой ущерб машине, а Вы в порядке, - щебетала девушка из участка, вызывавшаяся показать ему машину.  
\- Да уж…  
Мин хотел было открыть дверцу, но девушка ему помешала.  
\- Может быть не стоит? Машину не мыли, так как она должна отправиться на свалку.  
\- Всё в порядке. Я просто хочу посмотреть, может быть там остались какие-нибудь мои вещи, - улыбнулся Макс.  
Он с трудом открыл покореженную дверцу и заглянул в салон. На руле и на сидении были небольшие пятна крови.  
\- Знаете, я совсем не помню аварии, - тихо сказал он, не отрываясь от рассматривания машины. – Вы не могли бы мне сказать, что произошло?  
\- Мы сами точно не знаем. Сама по себе авария была странной. На дороге никого не было, то есть очевидцы говорят, что вы как будто кого-то увидели и пытались свернуть на обочину. Как будто кто-то был на дороге, и вы пытались его не сбить. В Вашу машину врезался грузовик.  
\- Я нарушил? – Мин заметил на полу разбитый мобильный телефон.  
\- Нет, виноват водитель грузовика.  
Он взял в руки мобильный и только хотел уже оставить машину в покое, как заметил что-то яркое под сидением.  
\- А почему мне не вернули мои вещи?- он наклонился сильнее и заметил небольшую коробочку, завернутую в яркую упаковочную бумагу.  
\- Эээ… я не знаю, - стушевалась девушка.  
Но Мин уже ее не слушал, он взял коробочку в руки и повертел ее. Ни надписей, ни открытки. Ничего. «Я, кажется, ехал на какой-то праздник.»  
\- А где это произошло?  
\- Недалеко от станции Доксан.  
-Это не так далеко от моего дома, - задумчиво сказал Мин, продолжая рассматривать коробочку.  
Внезапно его голова разболелась. От резкой боли ему было тяжело даже моргать. Он схватился за голову и застонал.  
\- Что случилось? Вы в порядке? – не дожидаясь ответа, девушка вызвала врача.

Чжэ проснулся от головной боли. Он поморщился и уставился в потолок. Это был другой потолок. Не тот, что был в его новой квартире. Он хотел было вскочить, чтобы осмотреться, но разум предупредил его о том, что этого делать с похмелья не стоит. Он осторожно поднялся и огляделся. Он был у Ю Чона.  
Чжэ попытался встать, но головная боль только усилилась. С третьего раза ему удалось подняться с кровати без потерь. Он медленно вышел из комнаты и направился на кухню. Там он увидел Чжун Су.  
\- Привет, - хрипло произнес Чжэ.  
Чжун Су обернулся на голос и удивленно распахнул глаза.  
\- П-привет.  
\- Судя по твоему выражению лица, ты был не в курсе, что я здесь. Значит, ты был на работе, и я не узнаю о том, как Ю Чон затащил меня сюда вместо того, чтобы отвезти домой.  
Су налил чай и поставил чашку на стол.  
\- Видимо, ты был пьян, - улыбнулся он. – Выпей чая, прими душ и отдохни немного. Похмелье - это тяжело.  
Чжэ улыбнулся и принялся выполнять указания.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – удивленно спросил Микки, увидев друга на пороге своего отдела.  
\- Я же говорил, что буду заглядывать к тебе почаще, раз уж ты отказался меняться местами, - улыбнулся Мин. – Где твой начальник?  
\- Зачем он тебе? – настороженно спросил Ю Чон. – Я видел, как ты вчера пошел за ним. Ты маньяк, Мин!  
\- Я его не насиловал, но мне кажется, он был бы не против, - рассмеялся Чанг Мин.  
\- Ты извращенец и маньяк!  
\- Ну что, мамочка, ты меня больше не пустишь поиграть с этим красавчиком? – Мин откровенно издевался над другом.  
\- Перестань! Если ты только хочешь поиграть, я этого не допущу.  
\- Ты меня знаешь, - он серьезно посмотрел на друга, но через мгновение задорно подмигнул Микки. – Я же тебе сказал, это любовь. Ну и где моя любовь?  
Ю Чон вздохнул и показал на дверь в конце комнаты.  
Мин стоял перед дверью в кабинет Чжэ Чжунга. Он сжал кулаки, чтобы побороть в себе волнение. Пара секунд, и он постучал.  
\- Войдите, - послышался голос.  
Мин зашел в кабинет, Чжэ стоял рядом со столом, рассматривая какие-то бумаги.  
\- Я принес отчеты от Юн Хо.  
Чжэ обернулся на голос и мгновенно покраснел.  
\- А… давай. Я как раз сейчас иду на собрание. Мне кажется, его отчеты мне пригодятся.  
Мин с трудом оторвал себя от разглядывания парня. Он был в белой рубашке, галстук немного спущен, и несколько пуговиц расстегнуто.  
\- Положи туда, - Чжэ показал на папку, лежавшую на столе, а сам сдернул с кресла пиджак и принялся приводить себя в порядок.  
Мин медленно подошел к столу, мысленно давая себе пощечины за желание «помочь» ему застегнуть рубашку, поправить галстук. Не держи он себя в руках, точно накинулся бы на Чжэ, за что потом мог схлопотать от Микки.  
\- Я пошел.  
\- Спасибо.  
Чжэ смог спокойно вздохнуть только после того, как за парнем закрылась дверь. Всю ночь он не мог сомкнуть глаз, всё время прокручивая то, что случилось в баре. И сегодня он пришел. Так тяжело было держать себя в руках. Так тяжело было сделать вид, как будто ничего не было.  
Собрание было скучным. Начальник каждого отдела рассказывал о достижениях и нуждах своего отдела.  
\- А теперь о затратах на рекламу в этом месяце.  
Чжэ открыл папку с документами и принялся рассказывать генеральному директору о затратах. Белые листы и черные буквы разбавила записка. Желтая бумажка свернутая вдвое.  
\- Ээээ… на чем я остановился?  
Чжэ с трудом закончил свой отчет, и как только начал говорить начальник другого отдела, он развернул записку.  
«Ты мне нравишься. Давай встречаться. Приходи после собрания на крышу.»  
Оставшееся время Хиро сидел как на иголках. Он понял, от кого эта записка, и не мог дождаться того момента, как окажется на крыше.  
Он буквально взлетел по ступенькам, распахнул дверь и увидел его.  
\- Всё как и в записке, - улыбнулся Мин. – Ты мне нравишься. Давай встречаться. Я хотел бы узнать твой ответ.  
\- Да…

Чанг Мин не понимал, зачем его увезли в больницу, ведь у него просто болела голова.  
\- Как часто такое с вами происходит? – не унимался врач.  
\- Это второй раз, - Мин уже начинал злиться на назойливого доктора.  
\- При каких обстоятельствах у вас появляются эти боли?  
\- Повторяю. Это произошло второй раз. Я не знаю, как это происходит.  
\- Чанг Мин, - сзади послышался голос Сон Хо. – Ты в порядке?  
\- У меня всё просто замечательно! – Мин уже не мог скрывать своего раздражения. – Вы что тут все сговорились? Не хватает еще Ю Чона, чтобы и он спросил как я себя чувствую. Я чувствую себя просто отлично, а это была просто головная боль. И, - он повернулся к врачу, - она застает меня в разных местах. В первый раз это было дома. Я нашел старые фотоальбомы, и у меня просто разболелась голова. А во второй раз, когда я осматривал машину. Вот и всё, что я могу вам сказать, - почти прорычал он.  
\- Мне кажется, Ваша память…  
\- Мин, тебя подвезти до дома? – перебил врача Сон Хо. Он не хотел, чтобы Мин слышал то, что собирался ему сказать врач.  
\- Давай, - Мин схватил свою куртку со спинки больничной кровати и пулей вылетел из палаты.  
Всю дорогу до дома он молчал. Казалось, его раздражает все. Всё на свете. Даже солнце, робко выглядывающее из-за туч. Мин хотел было выскочил из машины, но Сон Хо остановил его.  
\- Чанг Мин, я хотел с тобой серьезно поговорить.  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты хочешь поговорить, Сон Хо, - как можно мягче сказал он. – Прости, но я не могу ответить тебе взаимностью.  
\- Даже не дашь шанс, - грустно улыбнувшись, спросил он.  
\- Прости. - Мин не знал как объяснить то чувство, которое он испытывал всякий раз находясь рядом с ним. Как будто это всё неправильно. Как будто так не должно быть. Только вот как должно быть, он еще не понял и не узнал.  
\- Прости, - повторил он. Только он взялся за ручку, чтобы открыть дверь, как Сон Хо схватил его за запястье и притянул к себе. Легко коснувшись его губ, он улыбнулся.  
\- На прощание.  
Чжэ стоял на противоположной стороне и смотрел на дом. Их дом. Так долго вместе и так мало времени. Время вместе пролетело незаметно. Время без него длится бесконечно долго.  
Рядом с домом остановилась машина. Чжэ всмотрелся в окна. Он увидел его. Сердце снова сжало ледяными тисками боли. Он видел, как другой человек целует того, кого он любил всё это время. Того человека, в которого он верил. Того человека, который для него значил больше всего в этой жизни.  
\- Всё кончается, - тихо прошептал он и развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
Слезы сдавили горло, боль сдавила грудь. Больше ничего не имело значения.

Ключи громко брякнули по небольшой тумбочке рядом со входом. Почему-то сейчас, тогда, когда уже неделю не было писем, ему было одиноко в этом доме. Он как будто привык к незримому присутствию того человека, писавшего письма. Как будто через письма он стал для него самым близким человеком. Мин понимал его чувства. То, как он любил ту девушку. «Что же случилось? Почему письма больше не приходят?»  
Жизнь как будто пошла под откос. Микки не разговаривал с ним после того срыва. Мину было неприятно, то как он поступил с Сох Хо. Всё было не так. И письма. Писем больше нет. И возможно не будет.  
\- Всё или ничего! Завтра я или всё узнаю, или уломаю Юн Хо.

\- Я не могу так больше. Микки, я просто не могу.  
Ю Чон смотрел на сидевшего напротив него друга и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему больно было видеть, что Чжэ сдался. Он сидел с опущенными плечами. Как будто то, что поддерживало его всё это время, сломалось.  
\- Чжэ, может не стоит из города уезжать? Просто попытайся его забыть, – тихо сказал Микки.  
Чжэ Чжунг посмотрел на него уставшими глазами, не в силах что-либо сказать. Он устал. Он устал вздрагивать от каждого звонка. Устал просыпаться и засыпать с одной и той же мыслью.  
\- Знаешь, всё было бы проще, если бы я мог сделать так же, как он. Я больше не могу… - почти прошептал он. – Так не может продолжаться вечно. Я больше не могу ходить на работу. Туда, где я могу видеть его. Слишком долго. Слишком долго он был во мне, в моей душе, в моем сердце. Каждый раз сталкиваясь с ним, я не хочу надеяться… видеть вместо пустоты то, что связывало нас…  
В глазах Чжэ было столько печали, что Микки просто не мог подобрать слов, чтобы утешить друга, поддержать, отговорить от переезда.  
\- Но… - робко начал он. - Может быть… попробовать начать всё сначала? Давай я познакомлю вас? Всё наладится. – Ю Чон не хотел терять друга. Он цеплялся за любую мысль приходившую в голову, лишь бы не отпускать Чжэ. Лишь бы не дать ему уйти.  
\- Я больше не могу… начинать всё заново.  
Чжэ помолчал минуту.  
\- Микки, ты можешь сделать мне одолжение?  
Ю Чон только кивнул.  
\- Кинь это в его почтовый ящик. Завтра. Утром.  
Микки посмотрел на конверт. Похожий он видел в руках у Чанг Мина, когда тот показывал ему письма, что приходили ему по ошибке.  
\- Так… это ты?..  
Чжэ был не в силах ответить, он просто кивнул. Всю свою любовь он вкладывал в эти письма. В этих письмах, он говорил то, что не всегда мог сказать Мину. Порой сказать «Я тебя люблю» сложнее всего. Но в этих письмах он смог рассказать ему о том, как он его любит.  
\- И еще, - сказал он дрогнувшим голосом. – Ты можешь сделать что-нибудь с этим?  
Он протянул небольшую коробку Ю Чону. Тот аккуратно приоткрыл ее и заглянул внутрь. Там были фотографии.  
\- Я… я не могу выкинуть… их… и не смогу.  
Чжэ помолчал немного и встал.  
\- Я пойду.  
\- Но, Чжэ! Постой!  
Микки кинул всё на стол и пошел вслед за другом.

Мин ворвался в кабинет Юн Хо без стука. Он не спал всю ночь. Обдумывал то, что скажет ему. Обдумывал, что могло случиться с этим человеком, присылавшим письма.  
\- Юн Хо, что бы ты ни говорил, но это хорошая история, - начал Мин без предисловий. – Я больше писем не получаю, может быть с ним что-то случилось. Вдруг она знает, как его найти. Вдруг она услышит и отзовется?  
Юн Хо взял в руки кружку и сделав глоток кофе, сказал:  
\- Во-первых, тебя не учили стучать? Во-вторых…  
Мин посмотрел на кружку и, сам того не замечая, произнес мысли вслух.  
\- Это самый уродливый медведь, которого я видел когда-либо в своей жизни.  
Яркими вспышками в его голове начали метаться обрывки фраз. И снова головная боль. Ужасная.  
«- Чжэ, это самый уродливый медведь, которого я видел когда-либо в своей жизни.  
\- А по-моему он милый.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы он был тут. Не хочу видеть его каждое утро.  
\- Не дуйся. – Легкий поцелуй. – Но кружку я не выкину.»  
Чанг Мин от боли согнулся пополам.  
\- Мин, что с тобой? Может быть врача вызвать? – Юн Хо обеспокоенно посмотрел на него. Он было схватился за телефон, но Макс его остановил.  
\- Жить буду, - пробормотал он. – Это твоя кружка? Этот синий медведь… он просто ужасен.  
\- Нет, - Юн Хо рассеяно покачал головой.  
– Откуда… откуда у тебя эта кружка?  
Юн Хо удивленно посмотрел на стоящую на столе кружку.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг мне ее подарил. Сегодня. Мин, может всё-таки врача?  
Чанг Мин сидел на корточках, обхватив руками голову.  
\- Сказал же, буду жить.  
Сейчас для него было важно только одно. Найти Чжэ Чжунга.

От боли в глазах всё плыло. С трудом разбирая дорогу, Мин добрался до отдела рекламы. Ю Чона за столом не оказалось. Он присел на его стул, чтобы ненадолго перевести дыхание. Чтобы голова успокоилась. Чтобы всё прошло. Два глубоких вдоха, и головная боль немного отпустила его. «Где же он?» Мин заметил на столе небольшую коробку, а на ней письмо.  
Он взял в руки письмо. Такой же конверт, тот же почерк, что он видел каждый день у себя в почтовом ящике. «Неужели эти письма писал Микки?» Мин от удивления даже забыл о головной боли. Его внимание привлекла коробка. В ней он надеялся найти ответы на свои вопросы. Он снял крышку с коробки. В ней были фотографии. Он достал несколько. Одна за другой. Счастливые лица. Его и Чжэ. Его как будто покрывалом накрыло ощущение радости, счастья. Какое-то одновременно неведомое и очень знакомое чувство тепла растекалось по его телу. По его венам. В его руках оказался снимок, явно сделанный им же самим. Новая волна боли захлестнула его. Она перемешалась с тем спокойствием и теплом, что разилось по его крови.  
«- Мин, перестань, - он с трудом сдерживал смех. – Ну что ты как маленький?  
\- Давай сфотографируемся. Потом в старости мы будем перебирать снимки, и ты не представляешь, сколько радости они нам доставят. Я уже себе представляю это.  
\- А кто тебе сказал, что я буду тебя терпеть до самой старости?- он уже не скрывал смеха.  
\- Я уверен.»  
Боль уже не била, она добивала. Боль была уже не в голове, а в груди сжимая и сдавливая все внутри. «Как? Как это случилось? Почему?» Он не знал откуда эти вопросы появились в его голове. Он не знал и ответов на них.  
На дне коробки он нашел старую фотографию. Там был только Чжэ. Мин улыбнулся, рассматривая снимок.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты носил такой дурацкий свитер, - улыбнулся он фотографии.  
Сердце замерло. Как будто упало вниз. Очки в черной оправе, дурацкий свитер и длинная челка, скрывающая глаза.  
\- Это…

День выдался не самым лучшим. Только что Мин узнал, что завалил очень важный тест. Он шел по коридору, готовый рвать и метать. Появись у него на пути кто-нибудь, он не раздумывая въехал бы по лицу раздражителю. Но все как будто чувствовали, что Мин злой как черт, и расступались перед ним. Он был слишком поглощен своей злостью, что даже не заметил, как на него шел человек. Еще мгновение, и Мин почти лежал на хрупком теле.  
\- Какого?..  
Он осмотрел «жертву». Из-под съехавших на кончик носа очков на него смотрели большие испуганные глаза. Кончики пальцев, такие тоненькие, едва торчали из-под длинного рукава свитера, которым «жертва» прикрыла рот.  
\- И-и-извини… - пробормотала «жертва».  
«Я идиот! Какой же я дурак!»  
Внезапно гнев испарился. Перед ним была та самая девчушка, за которой он наблюдал уже некоторое время. Точнее не совсем девчушка, а парень.  
\- Я идиот, - констатировал факт Мин.  
Парень робко посмотрел на Чанг Мина. Этот худощавый и несуразный парень чем-то притягивал Мина. Еще чуть-чуть, еще чуть ближе. Почувствовать аромат его волос, прикоснуться к его щеке. Попробовать его на вкус. Мин внезапно понял, что сейчас он посреди коридора, почти лежит на другом парне и мечтает о том, чтобы поцеловать его. Но ему не хотелось бороться со своим желанием. Как будто его внезапно лишили рассудка. Он схватил парня за руку и потянул за собой. В первый попавшийся пустой кабинет. Там обнять, прижать к себе. Крепче, сильнее. И пусть потом он схлопочет от парня по лицу, но уже плевать. Желание попробовать, прикоснуться было выше любого возгласа разума. Прикоснуться, почувствовать жар тела под ворохом ненужной одежды. Он впился в губы мальчика, как будто пытаясь выпить его. Тонкие пальцы, зарывшиеся в его волосы, совсем лишили способности думать. Просто прикасаться, чувствовать, видеть кончиками пальцев.  
Дверь распахнулась. На пороге стоял кто-то и что-то говорил. Но для него сейчас не существовало ничего кроме этих темных глаз, смотрящих на него с такой страстью.  
\- Ким Чжэ Чжунг!  
Учитель смог привлечь к себе их внимание. Но ненадолго. Тонкие руки обхватили лицо Мина, притягивая. Заставляя забыть о преподавателе. И взгляд. Взгляд полный страсти, любви, желания. И снова неистовый поцелуй. Как последний вздох.

\- Чжэ…  
В голове шумело так, как будто Мин пил всю ночь. Он всё еще сидел за столом Ю Чона. Воспоминания перемешались с тем, что произошло после аварии. В глаза как будто насыпали песка. Слезы душили.  
\- Чжэ…  
\- Мин? Ты в порядке? – Ю Чон появился из ниоткуда.  
\- Я? – Мин ошарашено посмотрел на друга. – Где?.. Где он?  
\- Кто? – Микки не понимал, о ком говорит Макс.  
\- Чжэ?! Где он?!  
Мин схватил телефон и набрал его номер. Его телефон был выключен.  
\- Скажи мне, где он?  
Страх потерять то, что так дорого ему, то, что он снова обрел, накатил на него холодной волной.  
\- Он уезжает, - тихо сказал Ю Чон. – Я пытался его остановить. Вот адрес, если успеешь.

Он гнал как сумасшедший. Он не мог его отпустить. Он не мог позволить ему уехать.  
Рядом с домом, где Чжэ снимал квартиру, стоял грузовик. Грузчики аккуратно заносили коробки в машину.  
«Нет.»  
Пара фраз и несколько тысяч вон. Но и на это плевать. Лишь бы успеть. Лишь бы остановить.

Чжэ сидел на полу лицом к кровати. Он не знал, что еще держит его в этой квартире. Пора. Пора прощаться. Прощаться с прошлым и постараться забыть. Слез больше не было, только ком в горле, мешавший дышать.  
Он не сразу понял, что за плечи его обхватили знакомые руки. Такие теплые. Поцелуи на шее мягкие и такие привычные. Такие желанные и такие любимые.  
\- Мин… - с трудом выдохнул Чжэ.  
\- Прости… прости меня. Прости, что забыл. Тогда и сейчас. Не уезжай. Ты не можешь… как же я… без тебя…  
Он зарылся носом в волосы Чжэ. Вдыхая его аромат. Вспоминая.  
\- Я не знаю, как так получилось. Я искал тебя… тогда. Я ждал. Но я больше не видел того мальчика… я хотел… сказать тебе. Сказать, что я люблю тебя… что ты мне нужен. Позволь мне сказать это снова, только… сейчас…  
Чжэ только кивнул.

Мин никогда не узнает, что в том письме, что лежало у него в кармане, Чжэ прощался с ним. Чжэ никогда не узнает, что тогда на дороге ему привиделся тот самый мальчик в очках и в дурацком свитере. Хотя какое это имело значение сейчас. Сейчас главным было только то, что он дома. И плевать где. В их доме или в этой неуютной квартирке. Главное, что сейчас с ним был тот человек, которого он любит. А где…  
Это совсем не важно.


End file.
